


The best candidate for the job

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: You sure are.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Albumin (Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072646
Kudos: 6





	The best candidate for the job

Our story starts in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore is talking to his new Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva said, "I didn't think you would choose me."

Albus told her, "You were by far the best candidate for the job, Minerva."

Minerva asked, "Really?"

Albus nodded and replied, "You're an impressive witch with immense skill and I think that deserves to be shared with the younger generations of witches and wizards for many years to come."


End file.
